Let's dance
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Music, lights and beer. Nothing could make it better... Until Luffy met Nami and Nami met Luffy


**Hey there! This is a story Totashi Akiyama and I made****. We hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>The night was still young and little sounds of music were going around in town. The club was at it again, making young teenagers dance their souls out of their bodies. The music was loud and light shone and flashed everywhere. People were talking and laughing; fighting and cuddling; drinking and eating. Some people visited the famous club more often and even people from other countries went to the club.<p>

A group of men went to the club more often. They really liked the club and the music. There were some nice people and there never were problems. The group of men stood in the line to enter the club. There were some people who weren't allowed to enter the club and only a few could enter. A black haired man with curls and a long nose sighed deeply. They always were allowed, so why did they have to wait in line?

Another black haired guy, but with a messy style, waited in anticipation. He wore a black denim jacket, a white dress shirt under it, a dark blue denim pants and black All-stars.

The other black haired guy wore a short sleeved black dress shirt and blue denim pants. He wore black shiny shoes and red wrist bands.

A green haired guy also wore a pants but it was a bit wider, making it slip from his butt. His hair looked messy and his white dress shirt was one half in his pants and the other half stuck outside, giving him a lazy look. It stood him well, though.

The blonde one was taking a long drag from his cigarette. He wore a wide shirt and his neck and collarbone were visible. He wore a red tie and he also wore a blue pants. He took another drag from his cigarette. He threw his cigarette on the ground and he stood on it with his black shoes.

The line finally went further. The four smiled as they walked further. Luffy showed his ID and entered the club together with his three other friends. They had some kind of ritual. The two black haired men - Usopp and Luffy - went to the bar to drink something and the green haired and blonde one - Zoro and Sanji - went to the dance floor.

Usopp and Luffy sat down and ordered a beer. They didn't really drink those chic cocktail stuff. Both looked around and smiled. It had been a long time ago since they were here for the last time. They mostly went when they had some time and when they wanted to look at ladies. That didn't really count for Luffy since he was only the dancing type. He was interested in ladies, though, but he preferred it when the guys were not around him too much.

Usopp smiled at a girl but said girl looked away fast, making Usopp's head drop. Luffy smiled a sympathetic smile at Usopp and he patted his back.

"Don't worry. Take another beer and everything will turn alright." yelled Luffy with a smile, trying to sound harder than the music.

Usopp looked at him with a scowl. "Easy for you to say, women hater."

"I don't hate women! I just never found someone I really liked."

"You never looked, either…" murmured Usopp, sipping his beer. Luffy rolled his eyes with a sigh. Story of his life… He had to be honest, he did look, but he really couldn't find the right one… And he knew for sure he couldn't meet her in a club of all places that existed on the whole world…

Luffy sighed and he had his head down with a small frown. He took a sip of his beer. He rested his elbow on the bar table and his cheek on his fist. He placed down his glass of beer on the bar counter. He would rather just sit here and listen to the music.

Usopp patted Luffy's back to make him feel a bit better. "Don't feel so sad, Luffy. You'll get one soon enough. Are you going to the dance floor?" He asked him. Luffy only replied by shaking his head.

"I don't feel like dancing today. I'm just going to listen to the music." He said with a low tone. "You go dance with the rest of the guys…" he said. Usopp slightly frowned and nodded his head. Usopp got off the barstool and went to the dance floor with the rest of the guys, leaving Luffy sitting by the bar with his drink in his hand.

The music changed into pop. He always liked pop. It gets him dancing, but he was not in the mood for it. He turned his head around and saw the amount of people dancing on the dance floor. People grinding, free styling and some more styles, and some people were in couples. All of them were dancing the night away. The room was dark, and flashes of different colour lights filled the club and the dance floor itself was flashing.

He turned back around to his drink. He took a big drink, drinking half of the glass down. He felt a slight buzz but he still kept his cool. He turned around and saw his friends dancing with girls. All were having fun except for him. Luffy ordered another drink. Luckily, it was on the house for him, since he was a regular customer and the bartender knew Luffy already.

He began to sip on his drink and soon his cheeks became a bit pinkish, but he still was his regular self. The last time he drank too much, he found himself in a fountain in the town square, with an awful hangover. He didn't want to go back to that now. It was after a big drinking contest with his friend Zoro.

He saw girls passing by, staring at him with smiles. They were interested in him but Luffy couldn't say the same about them. The scarred boy just sat on the stool like a rock and listened to the music, while his friends were enjoying themselves. He had his head down while his cheek rested on top of his fist, and his finger tapped to the beat.

Luffy looked at the person next to him in confusion since she was tapping her fingers also on the beat, but slightly later than he did. Luffy now didn't look at her fingers, but at her face. She had nice, round, soft brown eyes. Her face looked soft and shiny. She didn't wear much make-up and her hair was just normal without stuff in her hair. It looked shiny and beautiful orange. Her smile, when she ordered four whiskies on the rocks, was beautiful. Luffy sipped his beer, but while sipping, he looked at her other features in the corner of his eye. She wore a white strapless and sleeveless top. She had a blue tattoo on her arm and she had golden bracelets. She wore a blue denim mini skirt with white high heels under it.

Luffy put his glass down after drinking his beer. He looked in front of him again. He heard a soft chuckle next to him and he turned his head slightly, looking with big owlish eyes and confusion. "You look tipsy already. The night just started." the orange haired girl said with a smile. Luffy also smiled a bit. He just drank it quickly, that was the main problem.

"Mister! Can we have two beers here?" she asked to the bartender. Luffy lifted his head a bit in surprise. The girl looked at him and winked "A good begin of a night here, is a belly filled with cold beer." she said. Luffy blinked a few times "My mom used to say that a lot!" she now laughed.

Luffy grinned as he looked at her "Did she say you are allowed to talk to strangers?"

"No." she replied. She leaned a bit forward and smiled softly "But you are a stranger I really want to know better…"  
><strong><br>**Luffy's eyes widened slowly. The bartender put the two beers down and Luffy grabbed it fast and drank a big gulp. The girl smiled and just drank it slowly. "So, mister stranger, what is your name?"  
><strong><br>**Luffy looked at her and back at his beer "Luffy… And yours?"

"Nami. Nice to meet you."

They both shook hands and Luffy smiled slowly. "Are you alone here?"

"Nope. My friends are dancing over there." Luffy followed her gaze and smiled slowly, looking at a black haired girl, a blonde girl and a blue haired girl. "And what about you?"

"Your friends are now dancing with mine." Nami turned to look at them again and she smiled too. The black haired – Robin – danced with the green haired –Zoro. The blue haired – Vivi – danced with the blonde haired – Sanji – and the blonde haired – Kaya – danced with the black haired – Usopp.

"How nice… Seems like they really get along."

"Yeah." Luffy grinned. Nami looked at him and noticed his face colour. He was getting redder with every little sip he took and everytime he got redder, he looked even cuter.

"Have you been drunk before?" asked Nami curious.

Luffy looked at her again and nodded "Bad memory… I woke up in a fountain with a headache…"

"Wow! Well done!" laughed Nami "I can't get drunk for some or other reason… I can get tipsy though…That sometimes is already enough…"

Luffy smiled as he looked at her "You are really lucky…" Nami laughed and nodded slightly, silently agreeing with him. Luffy's smile turned wider and he drank the last bit of his beer.

His body felt fuzzy after drinking down the glass of cold beer. His cheeks were red now. "... That was good." Luffy said with a slightly small slur, making Nami giggle to her self. Luffy could hold himself up still. He wasn't drunk - Only slightly. Nami drank her glass of beer in one go. She slammed the glass down on the bar table and a small breeze of coolness came out of Nami's mouth.

Luffy slightly laughed. "Well, I guess you're getting tipsy already." He smirked.

"Speak for yourself. Look at your own cheeks. Redder then a full-grown apple." She smirked.

Luffy chuckled. "Whatever you say, princess."

"Oh! How kind of you calling me a 'princess'!" Nami said with a sarcastic tone as she emphasised 'Princess' "Well, it's kinda true. I am a 'Princess on the dance floor'" She boasted.

"Is that right?" Luffy said, playing along. "Well, I'm pretty good myself... Just call me 'King of the dance floor'." Luffy said with a cocky smile. The music changed into another song giving Nami an idea.

Nami leaned closer towards Luffy. "You dance, huh?" Nami has gotten closer, revealing a bit of her cleavage. Luffy slowly leaned back and his cheeks were slightly scarlet. "Want to come dance with me then...?" she asked with a slight seductive tone in her voice.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly. She sounded so... Smooth... He never really had a girl, like Nami, asking him to the dance with her. A couple a girls asked him before but he shot them down. As for Nami... She was different.

"I... I... Umm... Su-... I..." Luffy stumbling on his words.

Nami giggled at Luffy's shyness. It was cute, even for a guy. "Oh, I never knew you were a shy guy." She teased him.

"Y-Yeah..."

"So, you want to come and dance with me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure!"  
><strong><br>**Both Luffy and Nami went the dance floor together. Nami caught most of the men's attention, but she ignored it. The men went back to their dancing. They made it to the centre of the dance floor. Luffy's body soon was into the beat and began to move along with it. Nami had her own moves instead. Both of them were dancing closely together. Nami was actually impressed on how Luffy was dancing. His body was flowing fluidly, moving to the beat. Nami danced closer to Luffy unconsciously.

"So... You can move, huh?" Nami said.

"I told you, 'King of the dance floor'." Luffy said with a cocky smile but he still danced.

Nami giggled some more. At least he was honest. She came up to him and she leaned her head by his ear. "You know... I kind of have a thing... For honest guys..."

Luffy's face turned red. "R-Really? I never would have really guessed..."

"You wouldn't?" asked Nami with a slight smirk. Luffy looked uneasy at her as she was smiling with pride. "You look cute when you blush."

Luffy pouted but he got an idea soon. It was now his time to smile "I'm going to let you blush."  
><strong><br>**Nami blinked confused and Luffy only grinned even more. The two didn't notice but 3 women and 3 men were looking at them. They never would have thought Nami and Luffy were going to dance together and they even wouldn't have thought they were going to dance at all. Zoro's, Sanji's and Usopp's eyes widened. Luffy is not going to do what they thought he was going to do… No, he was going to do it…

Grind dancing.

Luffy looked straight in Nami's eyes and said dance partner blinked a few times with confusion. Luffy hooded his eyes a bit and he still smiled.

Usopp, Sanji and Zoro already gulped. Not because Luffy was bad at grind dancing, on the contrary – they were jealous of his grind dancing. The three other women – Robin, Vivi and Kaya – looked from the three men to Nami and the black haired guy.

The beat turned a bit louder and Nami didn't notice for Luffy was only looking in her eyes.

Luffy's smile widened and he placed his hands on her hips. She was swaying a bit with the music. She looked at him, curious what he was going to do next. Luffy now slowly traced his hands to her butt, making her blush and the other guys gasp. Luffy only chuckled softly.

Nami pouted. He was teasing her! Well, she was going to tease him back. She turned around slowly and Luffy blinked a few times and he withdrew his hands. Nami lifted her arms up and behind her head, playing with Luffy's hair. Luffy smiled slowly but he gasped when her butt went up and down against his pelvic area. He pouted but smiled slowly again when he thought of another move.

Luffy grabbed her hand and turned her back again. She looked at him with a seductive smile but her smile slowly disappeared when she saw his expression. He looked with intense eyes but still with a little sweet smile. Nami gasped and looked down when Luffy's hand traced her inner thigh. Nami blushed more when he leaned his head into her neck, breathing hotness there.  
><strong><br>**"I'll kill you." she seethed.

Luffy chuckled softly "Shishi, it's worth it."

Nami blushed and looked away. Luffy tilted his head again and he withdrew his hand. Now, the last move. Luffy put his leg in between her legs. Nami blushed but they still swayed on the music. Luffy now placed his hands on her butt again and Nami slightly gasped when he pinched a little. Luffy grinned with closed eyes and Nami only pouted. Where the hell did he learn to dance like this? Luffy went closer to Nami and his nose touched hers. She blushed again but she turned confused fast when Luffy took a step back and didn't touch her anymore.

"W…What?"

"The music stopped." grinned Luffy. Nami blushed and her lips parted "You look cute when you blush."

"I'm going outside. Don't follow me!" she said.  
><strong><br>**"I thought you liked honest guys!" Luffy yelled behind her, a hint of confusion in his voice. He saw her leave and he pouted. "Did I do something wrong…"

"Well, aside the fact you really aroused her with your famous grind dancing, I don't think so…" Zoro said from behind Luffy, watching the three other girls walk outside behind Nami. Luffy couldn't help but chuckle softly. Yeah, king of the dance floor.

"Shitty bastard…" whispered Sanji, wanting a smoke after all this.

Usopp sighed deeply "I never would have the balls to dance like that with a girl…"

"You don't need courage for that… Luffy just doesn't think when he dances like that…" Zoro said. Luffy looked at him and blinked a few times "Told you so. He already doesn't know what we are talking about."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the four men looked up. The three men looked with confusion but Luffy looked with shock. Was that Nami's voice?

Luffy ran towards the door and passed all the people dancing on the new song. The three other boys also followed behind him and they were outside on the terrace, seeing Nami, Robin, Vivi and Kaya surrounded by guys. A guy was holding Nami tightly on her wrist and Nami tried to fight back with her other hand, but the man didn't flinch.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" yelled Luffy, pushing between the crowds.

The three men around Luffy looked with a scowl on their faces. They silently chuckled when they saw Luffy. "What are you going to do?" asked the man with the scar across his nose. "Don't you know us? We are also known as Crocodile, Kurahadol and Arlong. Remember our names twerp."  
><strong><br>**"Monkey D. Luffy, karate fighter together with Roronoa Zoro, Usopp and Sanji… I bet you also know our names." he said. The three men looked with wide eyes. They obviously did and looking at Nami, Robin, Vivi and Kaya, they also did. "Leave those girls alone or you will get occupied with something else beside them… Our fists…" Luffy said showing his fist. The men looked with narrowed eyes and the weird looking one, known as Arlong, let go of Nami. The three walked away and the four girls looked at the boys.

Luffy quickly went over to Nami. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Nami nodded her head. "Thanks."

Luffy turned his head around at the guys. All of them were with one girl. Robin with Zoro – Kaya with Usopp and Vivi with Sanji - all of them either hugging or next to each other. The club music became softer. It was more like for couples to dance too. Everyone in the club was paired with someone and they were having a good time.

"Hey guys, go have some fun. I'll just chill here with Nami, at the bar." He said. They all nodded. The group left, leaving Nami and Luffy at the bar. Luffy sat on the stool along with Nami while the rest went to the dance floor and danced to the slow music. "You sure you're alright?" Luffy asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes." Nami said calmly. Luffy slightly widened his eyes. What did she mean sometimes? Did she get harassed a lot? Luffy began to imagine what Nami has been through. Luffy didn't get to know her that much. Except for her name and how she likes to dance and drink.

"Sometimes?" Luffy asked Nami.

Nami nodded. "It happened a couple of times. Random pricks just come up to me and... Yeah..." She brought her head down till she was looking at her own feet. A small frown appeared on her face.

"Then, how do you get out of those situations if I'm not there." Luffy said with a small cocky grin, but he received a punch to the head. "Oww!" Luffy fell off the stool and onto the floor.

Nami still had her fist clenched tight. "I'm strong, don't underestimate me. Trust me; most of the guys try to pull that on me. They usually end up, knocked out. It doesn't matter if you are a karate champion." Nami showed her fist at Luffy. Luffy gulped.

'She more scarier then I thought' He thought to himself.

Luffy began to rub his head where his head landed on the floor. "Then how come you didn't defend yourself back there?" He asked her.

"There were three of them and one of them grabbed me before I could do anything..." She said. "I was hopeless there..." She murmured

Luffy got up and sat back down on the stool. "Well, how about a beer to calm your nerves?" She only gave Luffy a small smile. It was sweet of him to buy her a drink.

"All of the sudden you want to be a gentleman now?" Luffy laughed and Nami only smiled. The bartender came up to them with two glasses of beer, and passed them both to Nami and Luffy.

"Well, that's just me." Luffy said. He took of nip of his beer and placed it back down on the counter. The music of the club was still smooth and couples are still having a great time, especially his friends. All of them had their alone time with the girls.

* * *

><p>One...<p>

Four...

Six...

They were now busy with beer number seven... Both were getting tipsy, Luffy more than Nami, and both were drinking equal as much - Only Luffy drank it faster. Nami had a laughter fit when Luffy wanted two other beers but he showed three fingers.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're a bit too tipsy." she laughed. Luffy said yes, but shook his head no, making Nami even laugh more.

"Are you two have a drinking contest?" asked Zoro who butted in for beer at the bar.

Both tipsy people were looking at him and snorted. They now looked at each other. "Yeah, we are having a contest." chuckled Luffy

"Yep!" giggled Nami.

Zoro rolled his eyes and he grabbed two beers from the bar. "Don't overdo it again." said Zoro "I don't want to drag you out of the fountain again..."

"Hypocrite!" yelled Luffy.

Nami snorted and looked at the bartender. "Can we have two more beers?" she asked.

The bartender looked at them with half lidded eyes. "Only if you drink your previous two." They both looked at the full glasses of beer in front of them and both snorted simultaneously.

"My Oda... Are we that stupid when we drink too much?" she asked. Luffy chuckled and nodded. Nami drank her beer in one go and Luffy looked with broad smile. Nami looked at Luffy and grinned. She pointed at Luffy's glass and Luffy grinned, grabbed it and drank it down in one go. He sighed in satisfaction and Nami held her hand up.

"New ones!"

The bartender gave two new beers and it was gone again in two seconds. Nami and Luffy sighed again and Luffy even burped a bit. Nami smiled as she looked at his face. The bartender grabbed their glasses and cleaned them.

Luffy now looked at Nami and he blinked a few times. "You look cute with your red cheeks." said Nami.

"Says you." grinned Luffy "I'm only tipsy. Not drunk."

"Sometimes, being tipsy is enough to dare things..." she said, leaning on her hand.

Luffy smirked as he looked at her "Daring what?"

"Things like kissing and such." she smiled. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah..." he snorted "But we didn't really have a drinking contest."

"You are tipsy... I bet I could get you into the female washroom" she said, looking at the ceiling.

Luffy snorted and pointed towards the washrooms. "You want me to drag me there? You know I have a penis, right? I am forbidden there."

"Sshht." she seethed "No one is standing there, we could go, without someone noticing."

Luffy chuckled. He looked at the bartender. "Two more beers first."

Nami giggled and nodded. They have gotten two more beers and drank it in another go.

Nami gave Luffy a sexy smile after the two drank their last glass of beer. "Are you ready to go?" Nami asked with a slight slur in her tone because she was tipsy. You could tell by how much her cheeks were lightly red, however Luffy was the same as well; Tipsy and slightly drunk but he still maintained himself while his vision was slightly blurry.

"I'm telling you, I'm forbidden there." He said with a small smirk following up with a hiccup.

Nami chuckles "You're so innocent; it's cute." She got off her stool and held Luffy's arm and began to pull him with her. "C'mon already." She whined.

Luffy laughed. "Alright."

He got off his stool and Nami began to drag Luffy to the washrooms - The women washroom. Nami took a quick peek inside. The room was empty. "Let's go!"

She opened the washroom and brought Luffy inside with her. Once inside they both instantly pressed their lips together. Luffy brought Nami's back against the wall and continued to make out, moving their lips violently. Nami slipped her tongue inside Luffy's mouth and her tongue began to roam around it. Luffy held Nami's ass and lifted her off her feet, but with their lips still locked together. Nami hooked her legs around Luffy and she moaned from the pleasure. Soon they were out of breath. They both parted and panted heavily and they still had a string of saliva connected between both of their mouths.

"Is... this... Even save?" Luffy said between his breaths.

"Oh... You want somewhere private? Naughty boy." Nami said seductively.

"Maybe... But how about not somewhere in the open in a girls washroom." Luffy asked regaining his breath back.

"In the stalls? That never fails." Nami said bluntly.

Nami now dragged Luffy into a stall and Luffy only grinned, looking at her back. She pushed him into a stall with a chuckle and she locked the door. She turned around and smiled at the way Luffy was looking. He looked with reddish cheeks, a half smile and hooded eyes. Nami smiled and she embraced her arms around his neck.

"Hello~"

Luffy chuckled softly. "Hello~ You smell like beer."

Nami laughed softly "You aren't any better."

Luffy looked at her and Nami looked at him "Ever told you, you are really beautiful?"

"In the five hours we know each other, I can't recall." She said with a smile. "But it is really nice of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Nami smiled and leaned towards him, their lips touching for a second time, but this time softer. They moved their lips against each other and every time their lips opened a bit, they slipped their tongues against each other. They went closer to each other with their bodies. They didn't really taste beer in their mouths, but just sweetness.

Luffy held Nami against the door and he pinned her arms above her head. They parted and Luffy traced her arms to her upper body with his eyes. "Shishi." Nami looked at him with a slight, embarrassed frown. "How come this looks sexy?"

"Because I am sexy." She said honestly with a slight nod.

Luffy looked at her and blinked. He soon snorted and nodded. "That's why!"

Nami grinned slightly. They leaned closer again and this time kissed more roughly. They used more tongue and Luffy brushed his hands over the sides of her torso, making her moan. They parted and Luffy went down, sucking her neck. Nami moaned again and she slightly gasped when he bit.

She laughed later when Luffy licked the same spot. "What are you? Some kind of vampire."

Luffy looked up at her and licked his lips "Do you want me to?"

"Bite me."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, idiot."

Luffy grinned and bit her again. Nami moaned and sighed in deeply. Luffy's hand now traced downwards towards Nami's butt. Her butt just perfectly filled his hands. Nami smiled and she ran her hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. Luffy kissed up from her neck, to her cheek and to her mouth, kissing passionate again. Luffy lifted Nami up and she hooked her legs around him again. Their eyes widened, but they still had their lips connected, when two girls entered the washroom. The couple didn't dare to more. Luffy still had her lifted and they didn't move their heads. They pleaded the girls didn't look under the door… It would be awkward seeing four feet…

"Hey… Do you know where that guy is with that black hair?" a girl asked. Luffy softly hummed and Nami looked with half lidded eyes.

"The one with the scar?"

"Yeah." Luffy chuckled, but that got muted by Nami's lips, and Nami rolled her eyes.

"I don't know… Maybe the men washroom?" The couple smiled against each other's lips.

"Hmm… I wanted to give him my number…"

Nami now frowned mad, but Luffy still smiled and she felt that. Nami still looked mad and Luffy now looked with half lidded eyes, pinching her butt. Nami yelped in his mouth and Luffy chuckled.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard nothing."

"Hmm… Ok… I need to use a toilet."

"Ok."

The girls left after a few minutes and Luffy and Nami still didn't move. After 5 minutes, they finally moved, and they looked at each other.

"Girls pee loud."

"That's not true!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy laughed and looked at her.

"I want some more beers… What about you?" he asked. Nami smiled and nodded. Besides the fact she was getting more sober, the space also was small…

Nami and Luffy walked out of the room, looking around and they slipped away, walking to the bar. The couple turned their head when someone called them.

"Come! We are coming home!" Sanji said with a smile. "We are going to hit the beds."

"With girl or without?" asked Luffy bluntly. Zoro and Usopp choked on their beer.

"For now, without. And Ace kills me if you come home with a drunk maiden." Sanji said

"I'm not drunk…" Nami said with a pout and red cheeks.

Vivi smiled and poked Nami's neck. "Your neck says something different."

"That is just… Shut up…"

Vivi and Robin smirked "Just get his phone number and we can go to bed. It's late already." Robin said. Nami nodded and grabbed her phone. She grabbed a pen and wrote something on Luffy's forehead. Luffy snickered softly.

"Don't forget to look on your forehead." She said, returning the pen to Robin. Luffy grinned and nodded. Usopp looked with a smile and a sigh. He finally got lucky tonight…

Everyone walked outside together. The girls had to go to the left and the boys to the right.

"I will call you." said Zoro with a smile to Robin. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Bye mademoiselle. I will see you tomorrow." Sanji said to Vivi. Vivi smiled, blushed and blushed even more when Sanji kissed her hand.

Usopp hugged Kaya for the last time and smiled "Next time, I will tell you all the names of my 1 million followers."

Luffy and Nami looked at each other and smiled. "The number on your forehead looks silly." Nami smiled. Luffy chuckled and tried to look at his forehead, making Nami chuckle. They kissed one last time, and before they could deepen the kiss, Robin and Sanji broke them up. They didn't let go of each others hand though.

"Luffy, come!" yelled Zoro. Luffy turned around, pouted and walked to them.

He turned around to look at Nami. "I'll call you!"

"I'll miss you!" she yelled back

"I'll miss you too!"

"I'll call you!"

"WALK FURTHER! YOU WILL SEE HER TOMORROW AGAIN!" yelled the three men in unison. Luffy snickered and walked behind them. Yep, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you enjoyed it XD<strong>


End file.
